


Kit, High King of Fearie

by readeverystory



Series: Kit & Ty - Rulers of Faerie [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And then something happens, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeverystory/pseuds/readeverystory
Summary: Kit and Ty have been dating for a while, but a secret mission to Idris (which is still controlled by the Cohort) fails and Ty gets captuared. Kit is forced to make a drastic decison and claim his heritage. What will happen after that? Will Kit live? Will his friends still recognized him, and most importantly, will Ty?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm it´s been a while. But I had this idea in my head, so I decided to write something.  
In this story I just skipped the reunion between our two lovebirds Kit and Ty and decided that they have been dating for a while (if you´re interested in a reunion story, I wrote one of those too and published it here on this account, so check that out).  
Other than that I don´t think there´s much you need to know. Just read the story, enjoy and if you want leave a comment. I love comments.

It's been nearly two weeks now and nobody could deny that they were running out of negotiating points and that they were nowhere nearer to their goal of getting Ty back.  
“And what if we try to talk to Lazlo Balogh again?”, Emma asked, her eyes puffed from crying hours on end. “He seems the most reasonable.”  
But Kit already knew the answer Alec would give. He had done everything he could do, having talked endlessly with Lazlo and his associates without getting any further along with the negotiation. It was hopeless.  
Alec looked at Emma in distraught. Kit admired him for being able to stay so calm and collected, when he knew that Alec must have hated being the bearer the bad news. He had always been an empathetic type of person. He had always hurt more than the people he talked to. Hurting anyone was hard on him and hurting Emma, his friend, must have killed him on the inside.  
“I'm sorry, Emma. I don't think there's anything that can be done”, said Alec and held up his hands helplessly.  
Emma must have never expected any other answer, because she didn't protest, she simply put her face into her hands and started to silently sob. Julian, who had been quiet ever since the first negotiations had failed – which he had fought on vigorously – put his hand on her back and said nothing. It was disturbing to see that even Julian, who had always struck Kit as someone who kept fighting on endlessly, someone who never gave up, someone who never even considered to stop trying, had lost all hope. Even Julian, who did everything for his family had written his brother off as unsavable.  
It disturbed Kit, but he couldn't blame him. Deep down he felt the same way and when he looked around at the table, at all their friends who had gathered here to save Ty – at Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Tessa, Jem, the Blackthorns, Cristina – he saw in their faces that they'd all given up hope. Without endangering everything there was nothing that could be done.  
And suddenly Kit had had enough. Suddenly he couldn't stand the silent room anymore. Without saying a word, he pushed his chair back and fled out of the room. He heard Tessa cry out his name behind him, but Jem murmured “Let him be” to her and she stayed quiet after that.  
Kit didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that moving felt good. All he knew was, that it felt nice to feel his feet crush down on the stone floor. He didn't know where his legs would take him until suddenly he found himself standing in front of Ty's bed, where he crushed down his face forward into the pillow. He breathed in deeply with Ty's scent was all over him and for the first time since all this shit had happened, Kit allowed himself to cry.  
He hadn't cried when Ty's, Dru's and his secret mission had failed and he and Dru had to return from Idris alone. Dru had been crying, wailing even, but Kit had dragged her through the portal back to the LA institute, where their friends had been waiting for them, without even shedding a tear. He hadn't been crying when Magnus had looked at him, asking him if Ty was still coming through and Kit had to tell him to close the portal, because he wouldn't be coming. He hadn't cried when Mark had looked at him and Dru and had asked them what had happened, and Kit had to explain to him that the Cohort had captured Ty, that they had failed. He hadn't even cried when Julian had broken down in the sand after their negotiations had failed, shouting out his brother's name.  
They had all expected him to cry, they all knew what Ty meant to him, Ty was his boyfriend after all, but Kit never cried. He had felt Tessa´s eyes on his face, had heard their concerned whispers, but Kit kept it together. The whole time he had been too filled up with determination and guilt to be able to cry. Determination to get Ty back as fast as they could, so that Kit could finally hold him in his arms again, maybe even sneak a kiss or two and tell him how stupidly brave he was to surrender himself to the Cohort. And guilt because Kit knew it was his fault, it had been his mission and he had failed them all. He had failed not only the Clave, but also Ty. Kit had been too stupid, too confident to look after their mission properly, after his boyfriend.  
Kit had been too filled up by emotions to cry, but now all of them were melting away. There was no reason to be determined anymore, when there was no way they´d achieve their goal. Yes, he still felt guilty, but what did guilt help him now? The only thing that was left was hopelessness.  
The Clave held nothing against the Cohort. They were in the weaker position. They had no pressure point. They had no trump card. There was no way for the Clave to get the Cohort to listen, much less to negotiate with them or even get them to agree to their terms. There was no hope left. There was no way of getting Ty back without giving up everything and as much as Alec liked the Blackthorns, even he had to sometimes sacrifice one for the greater good, for the safety of all Shadowhunters. Kit understood that. Therefore, there was nothing for them, except...  
Kit´s eyes snapped open. The Clave might have been out of their wits, but Kit still had an ace up his sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

Night was falling rapidly, and Kit waited silently in his room until he heard the last door slam shut. The LA institute was asleep. It was time to act.  
Kit threw back his blanket, which Jem had put on him earlier, when he had pretended to be asleep. Kit jumped out of his bed, took out his Shadowhunter gear from underneath the bed and put a belt with some throwing knives around his waist.   
He breathed in, pulled out an envelope from his pocket, kissed it, before he placed it onto his pillow. The letter only consisted of five words, but hopefully it would be enough for Jem and Tessa and all the others to not freak out completely. Hopefully it would ease the blow.   
“Don't worry about me. I'll be fine”, Kit whispered to the letter and hoped it was true.  
He knew it was no use. First, there was no one here to hear him and second, they would still worry even if they'd heard him. Because the truth was, once they would discover he was missing, they would immediately know where he had gone to and they would know that there was no coming back. At least not for the same Kit he was now.  
Kit stared at the letter for a few more seconds before tearing his eyes away and rushing through the door. He felt as though his courage might leave him if he dared to look behind him for just one more second.  
He rushed down the stairs as fast as he could without making any noise and was halfway through the living room when he heard a voice behind him.  
“Are you sure you know what you're doing?”, it asked.  
Kit stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head around. In the old armchair of the living room, the one that Helen and Aline were always complaining about for making the room look “ugly” but still never bothered to get rid off, sat Magnus, his back straight, his hands clasped together in his lap and his eyes sparkling from the moonlight that came through the window. He looked like the generic villain in a superhero movie, the only thing missing was a cat he could stroke. Neither Chairman Meow nor Church had apparently wanted to act this out with him.   
It was no use to pretend as if Kit didn't know what Magnus was talking about. With Magnus there was never any use in pretending.  
Which is why Kit simply answered “Yes, I am.”  
“Are you certain?”, Magnus went on. “Because if you go to Faerie there is no turning back. You must understand that, no matter what happens, nothing will ever be the same for you.”  
His voice was serious, but there was no judgement in it. No undertone that suggested Magnus had made up his mind about what Kit should or shouldn't do. It was clear to Kit that Magnus would let him be no matter what he decided to do. He could have said “No, actually this was a stupid idea”, turn around, run up to his room and they would never speak about this incident again or he could go on with his plan and Magnus would let him walk through the door without even trying to hold him back.  
He let him make his own choice and Kit was grateful for that. Grateful, that Magnus gave him the opportunity to reconsider, though it was useless. He had made up his mind.  
“I know”, Kit answered, his voice steady, “nothing will be the same. But nor will it without Ty.”  
Magnus nodded and smiled a little sad. “I gathered you might say that.”  
“I must do something”, Kit insisted, suddenly feeling the urge to explain himself. “I can't just sit here and let him rot in Idris. I can't just have a happy life and be fully aware that I could have stopped them from hurting Ty. I can't just do nothing, you know?”  
He hesitated for a second, before he said: “I love him, Magnus. I need to make sure he´s okay.”   
Kit felt tears rising in his eyes at the last sentence, but he forbade himself to cry. This was not the time nor the place to cry.  
He swallowed and went on with his voice being just a little raspy: “I am the descendent of the First Heir, the throne of all Faerieland belongs by all right to me! It is time to claim my heritage's right and become High King of Faerie. Then I can enter Idris through the Brocelind Forest and put pressure on the Cohort. I can get them to return Ty. It is the only way.”  
“But it is a way with no return”, Magnus said. “Once you enter Faerie you will either die or become High King. Either way, you can never, ever come back. Not as a Shadowhunter, not even as a mundane. You will either be dead, or you will be fey forever.”  
Kit closed his eyes for just a split second at that last sentence and at the back of his lids everything he would miss, all the little things he could never have, would never see again, seemed to run past him. He saw Helen and Aline holding hands, laughing at him, Mark and Cristina waving, Tavvy wandering around the Institute, Emma looking fierce with Cortana in her hand, Julian sticking his tongue out while he painted, Dru inviting him to watch horror movies with her, Jem and Tessa hugging him tightly and Ty... Ty taking his hands, Ty smiling at him, Ty laughing at his jokes, Ty sleeping next to him, Ty kissing him, Ty saying that he loved him, Ty, Ty, Ty. It is a way of no return. You will either be dead, or you will be fey forever. It meant no more Ty, no more sneaking kisses, no more talking until after midnight, no more Holmes and Watson. No more anything. There would only be loneliness.   
There must be another way, a little voice whispered in his head. There must be a way to get Ty back without loosing everything. Without giving up everything. Alec would find a way, or Jace and Clary or Emma and Julian. There must be a way and they´d find him, they always had. But how long would it take? How much would Ty have to suffer until they found it?   
When Kit opened his eyes, he had made up his mind.  
“I will go”, Kit told him, and his voice never wavered, instead he sounded clam and sure. “It is a heavy price, but it is a price worth paying.”  
Magnus nodded again as if he wasn't surprised by Kit's choice. But his eyes looked sad as he rose from the armchair with his arms crossed and walked towards him. Kit had to look up at the taller man and suddenly he was reminded again that he stood in front of an ancient warlock who had basically seen everything, from great nations falling apart, to war times, to peace treaties being commissioned, to those crumbling to dust as well. Compared to him Kit was still a child. Compared to him he knew nothing of this world.   
“I never thought you would reconsider. When you´ve lived as long as I have, you learn one thing: that you can never escape fate, not entirely. You can delay it, sure, but eventually it will catch up to you and it will make you pay. Your family and your lineage have always been destined to one day confront Faerie and either take the throne to the lands or die trying”, Magnus sighed and looked Kit directly in the eye. “Your ancestors managed to outrun their destiny for a long time, longer than most people manage. I just wish you had had the chance to outrun it a little longer.”  
Kit glanced away from Magnus as if the sight of him was causing him pain.  
“I left a letter for Jem and Tessa”, he finally said. “But whatever happens I know they will be devastated and Dru and the other Blackthorns as well, maybe even Jace. Can you explain it to them? Why I'm doing this? Why I'm leaving?”  
Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder. It felt heavy and Kit briefly wondered if this would be the last time he'd feel human touch, not that Magnus was entirely human. “Of course.”  
“Thank you”, Kit turned around, before he stopped. “And tell Alec it's not his fault. I know he tried everything he could.”  
Magnus smiled at him. “I will. And now go, Christopher Herondale. May the angels protect you.”  
Kit looked at him one last time before he turned around and stole into the night.

The night came and went sleeplessly for Magnus. After his talk with Kit he had snuggled up to his husband, shushing him when he tried to ask him – his voice heavy with sleep – where he'd been. But while Alec's presence brought comfort to Magnus' racing mind, it didn't bring sleep and so he was almost relieved when the sun finally peeked through the window and he had an excuse to get up. Almost relieved, until he heard Tessa's scream, echoing through the empty halls of the Institute, sounding like a wounded animal. Magnus had heard her scream like this two times before. Both of those times had been when she'd found out one of her children had died. It was the scream of a heartbroken mother.   
Alec awoke with a start at this scream, sitting up straight in the bed.  
“What's happening?”, he asked.  
“Kit is gone”, Magnus answered quietly. He didn't need to explain where he'd gone to, Alec already knew. They all knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea if Kit could even become King of the Fair Folk or if this is how it could happen. But I love the idea, so just bear with me.

“But I thought we convinced him not to do this”, Dru whispered, her eyes filled with tears. “That we would find another way.”  
“There was no other way”, Julian answered his little sister quietly, but not unkind, “and Kit knew it.”  
They were all sitting in the living room of the LA Institute, sipping on the tea Cristina had insisted on making. All of them, the Blackthorns plus Cristina and Emma of course, the Lightwoods and their spouses and Tessa and Jem with their little boy. Waiting for a message. Waiting for a sign that their loved one was still alive.   
Magnus couldn't count the times in his life when he had sat like this, sipping on tea, the silence heavy in the room, the ticking of the clock overly present. One might have thought he would have gotten used to it by now, but no matter how often he'd done it, it never made the next time more bearable.  
Kit had been right, Tessa was devastated, she was still clutching a crumbled piece of paper in her hand, while her other held a cup of tea, which she hadn't touched. I'm sorry. I love you, the letter said, nothing more.  
But Tessa and Jem weren't the only once devastated by Kit's disappearance, the Blackthorns too were unusually quiet, their faces down in their tea. Emma was sobbing quietly. Magnus pitied her, she must have thought the worst in her life was over. And even Jace had punched a nearby wall so hard, when he'd found out, that Alec had been forced to give him an iratze afterwards.  
“How long do you think it will take”, Tessa suddenly said, her voice barley above a whisper. “Until we hear if – if -”  
\- if he survived, Magnus finished in his head, but kept quiet.  
“Time runs differently in Faerie. It will take them hours, maybe even days to negotiate.”, Mark answered. “This is a new situation for Faerie. Kieran will accept Kit as his High King, without a doubt. He knows Kit, but there is still the Seelie Court and the Queen is a whole different matter.”  
Provided of course that he even gets as far as to the heads of Seelie and Unseelie Court, Magnus added again in his head and sighed. After all there were countless of wild fey out there who wouldn't hesitate a second before killing Kit, a potential King who would even have the right to rule over them.   
“I'm so sorry this has happened”, Alec said suddenly. “I wish-”  
But he was cut off by someone shouting. “Oh, shut UP, for fuck's sake! It's not your fault!” Everyone turned their heads when they realized it was Cristina who had shouted and cursed.  
Cristina blushed a little bit when she realized all the eyes were on her and shrugged. “It's true, isn't it? We all knew the Cohort would never have given in and we all know how Kit is. You did tell him off, but he doesn't listen. He never listens. He's a Herondale.”  
And for a split-second Cristina managed to do something remarkable as she got everybody to smile, before they turned their faces to the tea again.  
But it wasn't false what she'd said, when Kit and Dru had come back alone from their mission, Kit had immediately offered to go to Faerie. And Magnus had understood where he was coming from. The boy was reckless, but he wasn't stupid, he knew that the Cohort wouldn't hold against a threat of all Shadowhunters outside of Idris and the might of all Faerie combined, especially since the Shadowhunters could easily slip through Farieland into Idris and attack from the forest if Kit were to take up the throne. But it was much too dangerous, even though the Unseelie Court was sympathetic with the Shadowhunters and towards Kit, the Seelie Court was not. And only Heaven knew what the Seelie Queen was capable off. Added to that there were still plenty of wild faeries who would be happy to kill any descendent of the First Heir as soon as they laid eyes on him. It was simply much too dangerous. Plus, the tiny fact that Kit would not be a Shadowhunter anymore but the immortal High King of Faerie if he took the throne. You know, just a detail but an annoying one.  
Magnus hadn't expected anything else from Alec as Consul but to politely decline, but it had been Julian of all people who had burst out with fury as soon as Kit had suggested it.  
“Are you mad or just plain stupid?!”, he had shouted at the younger boy.  
Kit had looked at him with wide eyes, Magnus supposed he'd thought Julian would want his younger brother back at any cost and maybe he wanted, but apparently not at the cost of somebody else he considered family by now. He had watched the young man take a few deep breaths before he had turned to Kit again.  
“We are not going to just trade you in”, Julian had clarified, this time much calmer, but still determined. “Plus, Ty would never stop whining if we do. And he'd probably blame me.”  
Kit had just nodded, and the argument had been settled. For two weeks at least.  
Now Julian just sat there besides Emma, his face expressionless. Magnus' heart went out to him, he had endured so much at such a young age already and had had to learn much too early that life was an endless battle. And now when his life had finally started to look up, both his brother and his brother´s boyfriend were gone. Two boys that were equally important to him.   
Magnus was about to take a sip from his tea when a bang on the door stopped him. Everybody's eyes went to the front door. The silence was filled with anxiety as Simon went and opened it. It was a rider from Faerie dressed in armour. He bowed his head.  
“My lord, the High King of Faerie, has sent me. He wishes to speak with the Consul as soon as possible”, the faerie said with an air of importance.  
“And he also wishes to make it known that he is quite well”, he added after a second.  
Tessa broke down with a half-sob, half-laughter and Magnus felt as if a rock had been lifted from his heart. At least that had gone okay.


	4. Chapter 4

The rider told them that Kit – or as he called him “His mighty Lord, the High King” at which Jace giggled, no doubt trying to picture his distant cousin as a person with dignity and royal status at which point the rider glared at him until Clary elbowed Jace so hard, he shut up – was still a little weak from the journey and … everything else, whatever that meant –“It's nothing to worry about. I vow by my life”, the fey added hastily when he realized how many death glares he was getting – and that he would meet them tomorrow morning.  
Alec offered him to stay the night, but the rider politely declined, mounted his horse and disappeared. When he was gone, they shared a thin smile with each other before one after the other excused themselves to go to bed until only Tessa and Jem were left.  
Jem watched his wife with a worried expression. It had taken him hours to calm her down after she’d realized Kit was gone. Jem had never seen her like this, crying, sobbing and hopeless. Or maybe he had, he remembered distantly that she'd been clinging to his robes when James and Lucy had died, but at that time he'd still been a Silent Brother and emotions had been different. Jem had never seen her like this when he was fully capable of feeling empathy and feeling his own anxiety. It had been heart-breaking and was not something he ever wanted to see again.   
“Are you all right?”, he asked finally after the silence stretched out for too long.  
Tessa hesitated, then shook her head. “But I'm better than before. At least we know he's alive.”  
Jem nodded understandingly. He felt the same.  
“You know, I've always been worried about Christopher. As a mother you worry. It's natural. And he was training to be a Shadowhunter, so many were out there trying to kill him, he was heartbroken for so long. He gave me plenty of reasons to be worried”, Tessa said quietly.  
“Yes”, Jem whispered.  
“But I never worried about him going off to Faerie. Never, not for one second did it cross my mind that he would willingly take his place there. And now I realize, maybe I should have been mostly worried about this. Maybe this has always been the greatest threat.”  
Jem put out a hand and placed it on her back. “It was never something you could prevent from happening, so your mind decided not to think about it at all. It's only human. It was the only way to stay sane.”  
Tessa sighed. “Maybe, but still. We could've prepared him so much better. Could've taught him more about Faerie, about how this world works, how society works there. What if he gets himself hurt, what if he gets himself into trouble, because we failed to prepare him? What kind of parents would we be then?”  
Jem hesitated, before he slowly said: “Parents can never prepare their kids for everything. We did the best we could do. We loved him, we sheltered him and now, we have to let go. He must find his own way. It´s only natural. And it´s only natural that you worry. But Kit is smart. He'll be fine. I know he will.”  
Tessa nodded, but she didn't look convinced. If Jem was honest, neither was he. In his mind Kit was still that teenage boy, that stood in Devon with his hands in his pockets and so much weight on his broken heart. How was this lost, traumatised boy supposed to find his place in this cruel, wicked world? How was he supposed to be okay outside of their own safe home?   
For a split-second Jem wondered if all parents felt the way he was feeling now when their children moved out. Utterly helpless, anxious and sad. He supposed the answer was yes, although other parents probably didn't worry as much about their child getting murdered by someone as they did.  
“Do you think he's changed?”, Tessa asked suddenly, her eyes bright. “He's fey now, the High King. Do you think he's different?”  
Jem looked at his wife. “Of course, he is. But even though, he's still our son and we're still his parents. That will never change.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t think I captuared the speech of the fairies quite right, but I tried.

Dawn came quickly, and Cristina was woken up in bed by the sound of horns.  
“What is it?”, she asked Mark, who stood topless at the window looking out to the steps of the Institute.  
“Kit is coming. Kieran is with him and the Seelie Queen”, he whispered, a hint of awe in his voice. Cristina couldn't blame him. The last time the Unseelie King and the Seelie Queen had gone anywhere together was probably centuries in the past. But now they had a High King, and everything was about to change.   
Cristina got out of bed and went over to Mark. As she looked out of the window, she had to keep her mouth from dropping open. She had known Kit was special, she had known he was a descendent from the First Heir, had known what that meant to Faerie, had even seen his powers in action. But it was only now, as she looked down on dozens upon dozens of faeries lined up, holding horns, spears and swords that she realized just how special he was. This boy could change, no, had changed Faerie single-handedly. For better or worse, Cristina couldn't help but admire him.  
“There are so many”, Cristina whispered.  
Mark nodded. “Yes, a new era is about to begin.”  
Mark neither sounded as if he was looking forward to that, nor as if he was dreading it. It was simply an observation, a matter of fact.   
They watched for a few seconds as the fey took their positions and as all their royalty came to a halt. Kit, High Kind of Faerie, in the middle, to his right Kieran, King of the Unseelie Court, and to his left the Queen of the Seelie Court.   
“How about we go downstairs and greet the new High King of Faerie?”, Cristina asked finally.  
Mark nodded, giving her a kiss on the head. “Yes, that seems appropriate. But maybe we should put some clothes on first.”

Emma and Julian walked out of the Institute just before Jem and Tessa did. It was an impressive sight to look at. Faerie knights were lined up, looking grim, between them were the Seelie Queen and the Unseelie King on their horses, looking a bit uncomfortable to be so close together and in the centre of it all was the new High King of Faerie. Christopher Herondale.  
If Emma hadn't known it was Kit, their Kit, the Kit that had lived with them for months, that had grieved about his father, that had hated Shadowhunters and had only slowly started to embrace the idea of being one himself, that Kit that had been glued to Ty ever since he'd met him. If Emma hadn't known it was that Kit, she wouldn't have recognized him. She would've just seen a mighty leader that seemed to hold all power in the world.  
Behind Emma, Tessa finally rushed out of the Institute with Jem close behind her. And before anyone could stop them they ran towards Kit, breaking through the invisible line that separated the Shadowhunters from the Fair Folk. Emma saw several of the faerie knights gripping their swords tighter or holding up their spears, ready to defend their leader at all costs. Emma felt herself tense up, ready to defend her friends from the faeries, and saw Jace react in a similar way. But then Kit jumped off his horse, embracing his adoptive parents and the fey guards relaxed as they realized Tessa and Jem bore no threat to their High King.  
Emma herself relaxed and as she watched the scene unfold. For a second Kit looked like the eighteen-year-old boy he was. Not quite a child any more, but not yet a man. But just this little reaction from the faeries made Emma realize that he indeed had the power to control a whole nation. Kit was now a force to be reckoned with.  
After Kit let go of Tessa and Jem, Alec stepped forward, stretching out his hand like the diplomat he was.   
“Your Highness”, he said, and Emma saw Kit flinch at this title. “It is a pleasure having you here. How about we talk inside?”  
Kit nodded and with just that tiny motion of his head, the whole delegation of Faerie broke from the places they were standing and walked toward the doors of the Institute.  
It took around an hour to get the Fair Folk comfortable enough to sprawl out in the dining room, enjoying the food they had prepared for them. The Unseelie Knights loosened up much more quickly as Kieran looked quite comfortable between Mark and Cristina and they slowly started to copy their king. The Queen wasn't helping as much as she was busy shooting daggers at Clary, but Kit was chatting with all of them so after a while Emma found herself in a pleasant conversation with a faerie from the Seelie Court.  
The whole dinner was surprisingly nice, they'd made sure to put out the expensive silverware rather than the cutlery made of iron and had lots of different veggie food prepared. Emma was busy talking to a particularly friendly faerie, when she suddenly noticed Kit was missing. He had somehow managed to slip away unnoticed. Emma nudged Julian at that.  
“Kit's gone”, she whispered.  
Julian blinked, slowly processing what she was saying. Ever since Ty had gone missing, it was hard to reach Julian. It was like his mind had been wrapped up in a bubble of grief and that only sharp needles could pierce.   
“What are you waiting for?”, she asked. “Go after him.”  
“Why?”  
Emma suppressed a sad “oh Jules”. Under normal circumstances he would've never said anything like that, but now Emma turned to him: “Because he is Ty's boyfriend and upset. Because Ty means the world to you and because Ty would want you to talk to him.”  
Julian blinked again and then, after what felt like minutes, nodded. “You're right.”


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take Julian too long to find Kit. He was at the most obvious of all places, in Ty's room. Julian couldn't blame him, ever since Ty had gone missing, he'd spent hours in this room. It wasn't even that he felt particularly connected to Ty here, his little brother hadn´t truly lived here ever since he´d left for the Scholomance, but something about the cleanliness calmed his mind and let him rest for a precious few moments.  
Kit though didn't look particularly rested, he was sitting on Ty's bed, his head in his hands, his hair tousled in an unusual manner. He jerked up when he heard someone enter the room, his shoulders tense.   
“Did Alec send you to fetch me?”, Kit asked, while he was trying to comb through his hair. “My apologies, I will be downstairs right away.”  
He spoke differently Julian noticed, more formal, more fey-like. The Kit he knew would've said “I'm sorry” if he'd said anything at all, the Kit he knew wasn't very big on any apologies after all. It was weird to hear him talk like that, so differently and still see the same boy he'd only seen yesterday. But Julian wasn't entirely surprised, Mark still talked strange sometimes, especially when he'd visited Kieran. He could only imagine what changes you'd go through when you suddenly became a leader of the Fair Folk.  
“No, Alec has nothing to do with this”, Julian said, his voice a little hoarse, realizing he hadn't really talked in two weeks. “I came to ask if you're all right?”  
Kit opened his mouth, but no sound came out. After a few seconds, he shut it, looking frustrated. His shoulders slumped.   
“I wanted to lie to you”, he answered finally, the annoyance clear in his voice. Now he sounded quite like the Kit Julian knew. “But I can't do that anymore, which sucks by the way. So, the truth will have to do.”   
“Which is?”, Julian asked as Kit hesitated.   
Kit sighed. “The truth is, no, I'm not all right.”  
He put his face in his hands as Julian waited for him to go on.  
“I'm scared, Julian”, he whispered. “What if I mess everything up? What if I can't get Ty back to you? What if I fail Faerie? I'm just eighteen, how am I supposed to rule a nation? How am I supposed to take care of Faerie, when I can barely take care of myself?”  
Julian looked at the boy and suddenly he was reminded his own twelve-year-old self, who'd just realized Arthur wouldn't be any help and he'd have to raise his siblings all on his own and run an Institute on top of that. It seemed such a petty problem compared to Kit's, who'd have to take care of thousands of fey. But Julian still felt as if he could understand Kit a bit. He could understand what it felt like to have a weight on your shoulders that your much too young for. He could understand the fear of getting crushed by it, the exhaustion of holding it up. But still, Julian couldn´t help but smile.   
“You'll do great”, he said, and he meant it.  
“Are you – “, Kit hesitated, “are you lying?”, he asked, frowning and unsure, as if picking out lies had become a strange and alien concept to him. Maybe it had.  
“No”, Julian said, sitting down next to him.  
“Then how can you be so certain?”  
Julian looked at him and answered simply: “Because I know you.”  
Kit didn't look convinced.  
“You're a kind person, Kit.”, Julian went on. “Your heart is at the right place. If you do what you think is right, you can never fail. Sure, you'll make mistakes, but we all do, that's part of life. This messy, beautiful adventure we're leading. And if you don't get Ty back, we'll find another way. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you tried. Plus, we're all here to help you. Kieran, Alec, Magnus, all of us are willing to help. You're not alone in this. I know you never wanted this, I know it scares you, but these are the reasons which probably qualify you the most. Because it means you'd never abuse your power and that is what makes a great leader.”  
Kit stayed silent for so long that Julian was already turning around to leave them room, when he suddenly spoke up again.  
“I have changed”, he said matter-of-factly. “When whatever happened happened, I've changed. A lot. Do you think Ty will still love me?”  
“I'm sure of it. He will be pissed when he finds out you did this for him, but he will never stop loving you”, Julian told him.   
Kit smiled and sighed. “It doesn't make any difference though. We can never be together. Human consorts are forbidden in Faerie and I can't just go to wild fey land to meet him like Kieran does.”  
Julian shrugged. “You're the High of Faerie, aren't you? Your word counts, doesn´t it? How about you change the rules?”  
Kit's eyes widened. “I – I – It is not as simple as that”, he finally answered.  
Julian just looked at him. “Isn't it?”  
Then he turned around once more, when Kit spoke again.  
“Julian?”, he asked to which Julian turned his head. “Thank you.”  
Julian smiled. “No problem…, your Highness”


	7. Chapter 7

The revel still went on. It had been going for hours now. Jem could hear them from downstairs. The faeries were still at it, even though their leaders were now at the stage of talking strategies in the library. Faeries don't stop partying for a petty thing like politics, Jem supposed. And some part of him, a part that remembered how it had been to be Brother Zachariah, detached from the world and emotionless, understood. The Fair Folk lived forever, they'd seen hundreds of regimes be built up and fall apart. Why should they care if another one crumbled to dust? Why should they care what happened to the Shadowhunters, people they had despised for most of their existence? Why should they care about anything at all?   
Nevertheless, Kit had offered Alec to order them to stop, to settle down. But it had been clear from the beginning he had offered it as an act of politeness, of good will, not because he wanted to do it. Not because he thought it was actually necessary. And it had been clear from the beginning, the fey would not have been pleased.  
So, Alec, ever the diplomat, had thanked him but had declined the offer and they had gone up to the library where it was a little quieter.   
Jem stood in the corner and watched the historical event unfold. For centuries Shadowhunters and Faeries had more or less been enemies. They had gone from war to tolerating each other to war again. The only time fey and Shadowhunters had tried to negotiate with each other had been during the drafting of the Accords and even then, no leader of Faerie had been present. Now there wer three in the room. Although admittedly the Seelie Queen didn´t look to happy and kept quiet. Nevertheless, it was a historical event.   
It all went well, in a few years’ time pictures and tapestries would be put up in Idris, displaying Alec Lightwood as Consul and Kit as High King of Faerie, with the Unseelie King and the Seelie Queen in the background. Children would learn about this event at the Shadowhunter Academy, about the time when finally, finally, peace was restored between Shadowhunters and the Fair Folk. If all went well.   
Jem was both stunned to witness that event and to know that he had had at least some influence on one of the participants at this historic talk. It was beautiful to think that his life had had a meaning.   
Night was already falling outside when they finally ended the talk and they all went off to go to bed.   
“Go on. I´ll catch up in a minute”, Jem said to Tessa and kissed her on the cheek.   
His wife nodded and went out. She understood. Tessa always understood.   
And then finally it was just him and Kit.   
It was silent in the library with only the faint sound of the revel downstairs filling the room. The Fair Folk didn´t care about historic events and why should they? But Jem did.   
“Are you proud of me?”, Kit suddenly asked without looking at Jem.   
It was a strange question.   
“Of course, I am”, Jem said and frowned. “Why wouldn´t I be?”   
Kit shrugged and he didn´t look like the High King of Faerie at all, he looked like a little boy who feared rejection, who feared the reaction of his parents.   
“It´s just”, Kit sighed, “I know you´ve always wanted me to become a Shadowhunter. You´ve trained with me, taught me. And now, look where that got me. Look, where I am. I´m nowhere near where you wanted me to be.”   
When Jem had met Kit, he had had struggled a long time to see him as an individual. He had always been looking for something that reminded him of Will, of the Herondales, of his past life. He had looked for it in his manners, in his expressions, in his talk. He was sure Kit had noticed that, had known that he wanted him to be something, someone, he was not and because of that, it took them a long time to bond. Tessa had been so much better with him, when he had moved in with them. Tessa had been able to care for this lonely, heart-broken child that had needed love right from the beginning. But Jem had struggled. Deep down, he had wanted Kit to be just like Will, to be like the boy he had loved and lost so long ago. And the truth was Jem had found Will in this boy, found the typical Herondale in him. He had found it in his humour, in his recklessness, in the way he loved without a second thought. But after a while Jem had found so much more in this boy than that. He was Kit, a beautiful, complex, kind, loveable boy. He wasn´t his parabatai, wasn´t his friend. He was his son, not by blood but by heart.   
“I see where you are”, Jem answered, “and I am insanely proud of you.”   
“But- “, Kit started.   
Jem shook his head fiercely and cut him off. “I trained with you, because you asked me too. And I trained with you, because I wanted too. Not because I wanted you to become a Shadowhunter, but because I wanted to spent time with you. Because I wanted you to be happy and training seemed to make you happy. But if you had wanted to do something else, I would´ve done that as well. I would´ve done anything for you. I would do anything for you, Kit. And the truth is, I am proud of you no matter what. Whether you would have decided to quit the Shadow World all together and live as a mundane or whether you would have become the best Shadowhunter the world has ever seen or whether you become the High King of Faerie. I am proud of you no matter what. You are my child; how can I be anything but proud?”   
Kit looked at him and nodded.   
“Thank you, James”, he said quietly. “Thank you for everything. You have taken me in when you didn´t have to. You have raised me, I will be forever grateful for that.”   
Jem smiled and brushed Kit´s hair back as if he was a small child. “There is nothing to thank me for, Christopher. It was my pleasure. It is my pleasure. It will always be my pleasure.”


	8. Chapter 8

The night was windy, and it was way too cold in Dru´s room. She knew, she should close the window if Jules came in, he would scold her and tell her she´d get sick. But Dru couldn´t find the strength the get up and do so. So, she sat in her room, shivering, when she heard a soft knock on the door.   
“Yes?”, she answered, expecting Julian or Emma or maybe even Mark to come look if she was all right. She hadn´t expected Kit to stand in the doorway. He looked… different.   
“Can I come in?”, he asked.   
He even spoke different.   
Dru hesitated. The reason why she had gone up into her room was to avoid this, to avoid him. But she knew, she was being ridiculous.   
“Sure, why not?”   
Kit walked over and sat beside her on the floor. He didn´t shiver. Apparently, the Fair Folk didn´t get cold as easily.   
“Do you want to watch a horror movie?”, he asked.   
“Do you still like those?”, she asked back.   
“I – am not sure”, he finally answered.   
They sat in silence for a while. From downstairs they could still hear the last fey laughing, but the noise got quieter and quieter, as more and more of them fell asleep.   
“You could’ve told me you wanted to go to Faerie, you know”, Dru finally said. “I wouldn´t have stopped you, but at least I would´ve known. I could´ve help.”   
“Your willingness to help honours you, Drusilla”, Kit said. “But there is nothing you could have done.”   
“I am your friend, Kit!”, Dru suddenly shouted, before she could stop herself.   
“Or at least I thought I was”, she went on in a normal volume. “Why didn´t you tell me? Why would you treat me like a child? Like everybody else does? I thought you of all people wouldn´t do that.”   
Kit hesitated, before he opened his mouth.   
“I did not tell you, because your feelings still deserve protection, Drusilla, no matter how old you get. Feelings can still hurt you even if you get older or maybe they hurt even more the older you get. That is why I didn´t tell you.”   
Dru looked at Kit and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. Suddenly, everything, every wall she had built up to protect herself from the harsh world seemed to tumble down. Suddenly, there was nothing but raw emotion.   
“I miss him so much, Kit”, she whispered with tears in her eyes. “I miss Ty so much. It hurts every day. Every single day.”   
“I know”, he answered and Dru believed him, not because he couldn´t lie, but because he was Kit. He knew what it felt like to miss Ty. He of all people knew.   
They sat there for a while and listened as the last fey downstairs finally fell asleep. And they sat there and listened as the house seemed to begin to snore. And they sat there and listened as everything finally was silent.   
It was long after midnight, when Kit stood up.   
“I think both of us could do with some sleep”, he said and Dru nodded. He was right.   
In the doorway Kit turned around again.   
“Oh, and Drusilla, you are still friend. Nothing will ever change that.”


	9. Chapter 9

Broncelind Forest didn´t look good, as Jace noticed. The leaves of the trees were brown and dying and no animal was in sight. It was as if the forest had been poisoned by the presence of the Cohort and their poisoned thoughts. Jace wasn´t the only one who seemed to notice, his friends and family around him looked uneasy at the dying trees, but while they were concerned, the Fair Folk seemed to be shocked and furious.   
“They are killing the forest”, he heard a young fairy girl whisper in disbelief. “They are killing it.”   
Jace couldn´t blame her for being angry, before the Cold War some fey had lived in this forest after all.   
They went on until they came to the edge of the forest, where they lined up and waited for the Cohort to show up. Alec had asked him earlier if he thought they would show up and Jace had just looked at him, looked at all the Fair Folk and had said: “What do you think?” Alec had nodded. “You´re right. They will come.” But it was clear to all of them that they would take their time. They wouldn´t admit being frightened right away. So, Jace decided to use the time to wait effectively and went over to Kit, who had stepped down from his horse and was looking at the distance.   
The knights and guards that surrounded their High King looked at Jace suspiciously, but Kit didn´t act as he approached, so they led him through reluctantly.   
“Wow, your guards really don´t seem to like me”, Jace observed.   
Kit gave him something close to an eyeroll. “They are only doing their job and you know that, Jonathan.”   
“Jonathan?”, Jace raised his eyebrows. “No one calls me that.”   
Kit just shrugged without looking at him. “I find it easier to use full names.”   
Jace nodded. It was easier to accept such weird things than to question them, he had learned over the years. Especially when it came to the Fey.   
“So”, Jace started. “You´re immortal now.”   
It wasn´t a question, but Kit still answered: “Yes, I am.”   
“And you’re the ruler of a whole nation.”   
“Yes, I am.”   
“Hm”, Jace said and followed Kit´s gaze. He could see in the distance someone approaching. The Cohort was coming.   
“But I can still kick your ass at fighting”, Jace said matter-of-factly.   
Kit looked at him for the first time and grinned just like the Herondale he was. “I don´t think so.”   
“Wanna bet?”


	10. Chapter 10

The Cohort approached slowly with Lazlo leading them along with Zara and Manuel. They weren´t many, but they were still more than Emma would´ve liked, not because she thought they couldn´t win a battle against them, but because it was heart-breaking to know just how many Shadowhunters believed in such cruel, hateful things. She had thought, had wanted to believe that they had moved past that a long time ago, but apparently that had been a false hope.   
They had decided that Alec would meet them alone at first, while the rest of them waited in the woods and watched. Lazlo trusted Alec to a degree, it was safer that way than presenting him with an army of fey right up front.   
“Where is Ty?”, Emma heard Julian ask beside her. “I can´t see him.”   
At first neither could Emma, only when the Cohort came to a stop right in front of Alec a lonely man came up from Zara´s back. He was sitting slumped on a horse, his face was turned to the ground, as if he didn´t have the strength to hold his head up. It was Ty and he looked in the worst shape he´s ever been in.   
When Ty came into sight Emma could feel Julian tense up, but what surprised her was that all the fairies also tensed up. Emma looked over to Kit and saw that his jaw was clenched. He looked furious and outright terrifying.   
“Alec Lightwood”, Lazlo spoke up. “I thought I made my position very clear the last time we spoke. You will not get our prisoner back, as long as you and your friends don´t accept me as their Consul.”   
“You have made yourself clear, but a couple of things have changed by now”, Alec answered.   
Lazlor frowned, pretending to have no idea what he was talking about. “Like what?”   
Kit seemed to take that as his cue and emerged from the woods, the fey not far behind him.   
“The fact that he has new allies”, Kit answered.   
Emma could see Ty´s head jerk up on the sound of his boyfriend´s voice. One of his eyes was swollen shut, but she still saw him look at the Fair Folk with a confused expression and then, as his eyes found Kit, it seemed to dawn on him. Emma saw him mouth Kit´s name and look at him with a sad, almost heart-broken expression. Kit on the other hand seemed avoid looking at him.   
“I, High King of Faerie”, Kit went on as if he hadn´t even noticed Ty, “demand that you let your prisoner go.”   
“Or else what?”, Lazlo asked in what Emma supposed was trying to be cocky but had a desperate sound to it.   
Kit just raised his fist and the Fair Folk obeyed as they drew their bows, the first arrow ready in their hands.   
“I will spill your blood right on this field, Lazlo Balogh, and I will let the Wild Hunt collect you as your dying, so you may never rest in peace, always roaming the sky and answering to my call”, Emma heard Mark inhale a little at this threat, but Kit wasn´t done yet,   
His voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke his last threat, but still Emma could understand him perfectly clear from where she was standing.   
“And, most importantly, Lazlo Balogh, I will trample down your beloved Shadowhunter homeland and destroy Alicante on my way. You will never have a home again and it will be your fault.” Emma didn´t doubt him for a second if Kit meant what he said. This wasn´t his homeland anymore. This wasn´t Kit Herondale, the Shadowhunter anymore. This was Kit, the High King of Faerie and he was mad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this story ends. I´m not good at writing multi-chapter fics, I´d much rather write (and read) one-shots, but I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading it. Thanks for the kudos and booksmarks and comments, keep them coming if you want to. I´ll see you around. Bye!!

It took them another thirty minutes to get Ty back, but they had him back. And once they were out of Idris the Blackthorns basically engulfed him in a group hug. Ty didn´t seem too pleased with all the touching but he let it happen and even put his arms around Julian as well. Magnus hung back for a second to watch them, before he followed Alec and Kit upstairs to the library to talk about what would happen next.   
They were in the middle of their conversation, when suddenly the door banged open and Ty stood there. Magnus watched as Kit´s eyes were drawn to the other boy’s face and he could clearly see the admiration, the love in them.   
“Tiberius”, he whispered, before clearing his throat. “What are you doing here?”   
Only in that moment Ty seemed to realize he was interrupting something, because he looked around bewildered.   
“I´m sorry”, he said and started to back out. “I should go. I´ll come back later.”   
“No”, Magnus said, before he could close the door. “We can talk the King later, right Alec?”   
Alec smiled at him. “Of course.” 

Ty heard the door closing behind Alec and Magnus and knew without turning around they were alone. The room was silent as both took each other in. It was weird seeing Kit. He didn´t look any different than the boy he´d last seen in Idris a little over two weeks ago. Sixteen days ago, to be exact. Sixteen days, two hours and twenty-three minutes ago. But he still acted very different. It was the little things, like how he held his back straight or how his feet seemed to touch the ground a little lighter as he walked across the room. He was fey now, it was clear to Ty.   
“Are you all right?”, Kit asked, his voice soft.   
Ty looked at him in confusion.   
“What do you mean by that?”, he asked.   
Kit hesitated. “I do not know. It occurred to me that this is something a human would ask.”   
“But you´re not human”, Ty said. “Not anymore.”   
“That is true.”   
They were quiet for a second.   
“Your eye is swollen”, Kit observed finally.   
“Yes”, Ty answered. “Yes, it is.”   
“Would you like me to fix that?”, Kit asked.   
“You can do that?”, Ty said, which wasn´t a real answer to his question.   
Kit shrugged, with one shoulder rising a little higher than the other, just as it had done when he´d still been human. “Fairy magic can do a lot of things.”   
“Fascinated”, Ty said honestly, which still wasn´t an answer to his question.   
They fell silent again.   
“Can I ask you something?”, Ty asked.   
“What do you want to know?”   
“Why did you go to Faerie? Why didn´t you just leave me there? In Idris?”   
This time it was Kit who looked at him in confusion. “Because I love you, Tiberius.”   
“Still?”   
“Still”, Kit answered. “And I know you might not feel the same way about me anymore. I know I changed a lot. I know – “   
“Kit”, Ty said, interrupting him.   
Kit closed his mouth, looking at him.   
“I would like you to fix my eye”, Ty said.   
Kit hesitated, before he smiled just a little. “Of course.”   
Ty had to stop himself from inhaling audibly as Kit´s hand touched his cheek. Warm energy seemed to flow from his palm and Ty could feel the bruising of his eye going down, until he could finally lift his eyelid again and look at Kit properly. He was beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than he had been as a human, if that was even possible. And he had a grace about him that hadn´t been there before. He was fey now, that was clear to Ty. But he was also Kit, the boy who had been his first friend outside his family. The boy, who hadn´t seemed bothered by things he did that others found weird or puzzling. The boy, who´d stuck with him when Livvy had died, who had been there in his grieve. He was Kit, the boy, who had abandoned him and had found him once more, who didn´t seem to get enough of his kisses, even though Ty knew he wasn´t a good kisser. The boy, who was his Watson to his Holmes. He was still Kit, his Kit.   
“Can I ask you something else?”, Ty asked.   
“Anything”, Kit whispered. “You can ask me anything, Tiberius.”   
Ty knew he meant it, he was fey now, he couldn´t lie.   
“Are you happy? Are you happy with this decision?”   
Kit hesitated, thinking about his answer, before he whispered. “Yes, yes, I am. Originally, I did this for you, to help you, to save you. But now it feels like everything has fallen into place. Everything is right where it is supposed to be. I am right where I am supposed to be. This was my destiny and I finally accepted it.”   
Ty suddenly realized that Kit was standing right in front of him, his face just inches from his. His mouth just inches from his. His hand still on his cheek. He swallowed.   
“I think I´m right where I´m supposed to be, too”, Ty whispered back and leaned forward, finally, finally kissing him.   
“I missed you, Ty”, Kit whispered, when they separated. “I missed you so much.”   
“Ty?”, he asked. “Not Tiberius?”   
“No, you will always be Ty for me”, Kit whispered. “My Ty.”   
“I´d like that”, Ty whispered back.


	12. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know I said the story was done. But I couldn´t help myself. So here, enjoy this bonus chapter. I do hope you like it.

If Kit was honest, he found politics pretty boring. But, alas, he was the High King of Faerie, it was not possible or at least highly unadvisable for him to avoid politics altogether. So he endured hours upon hours of people debating, people disagreeing, people fighting and people coming to there senses everyday. Kit tried his best never to fall asleep.  
“… and that is why we need to act immediately”, the faerie knight May.  
“Yes”, Kit said and suppressed a yawn. “Thank you for this very elaborate delivery of information, May.”  
It had been elaborate, indeed. May had been talking for almost two hours, seemingly oblivious to Kit´s silent begs to just come to an end.  
“I will send an ambassador to your village immediately to sort this out, Honourable Knight May. Angus, please take a note of that.”  
Angus nodded sharply.  
May bowed. “I am very much obliged to you, my Lord. I cannot thank you enough.”  
Kit waved it away. “You may go now, Knight May. I do hope you have a safe journey home.”  
The knight bowed again and backed out of the Throne room. Kit sighed and slit down his chair, finally being able to get into a comfortable position. At least for a few minutes. But he knew, he had business to attend to. A King´s work was never done.  
“Angus, who is next on the list?”  
Angus opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could say anything.  
“No one”, a voice said and Kit´s heart skipped a beat. “You are done for today.”  
Kit couldn´t help but grin slightly, as Ty walked into the room. He looked as beautiful as ever. His dark hair was tousled and he had a fake-stern expression on his face.  
“And who are you to decide whether or not the High King of Faerie is done with his work?”, Kit asked and got up from his Throne.  
Ty gave him a slight smile.  
“I am the prince consort”, he said. “Which means I am the only one who will look after the sanity of the High King.”  
“Is that so?”, Kit asked, neither denying it nor admitting it. One of the many Faerie tactics to avoid any lie. Ty seemed to understand regardless as he smiled at him knowingly.  
“That is so”, he confirmed and kissed him on the cheek. Kit closed his eyes, letting his guard slip for just one second. Ty was the only one that could manage that.  
“You work too much”, Ty whispered in his ear. “You need to relaxe.”  
Then he kissed him on his cheek again and Kit couldn´t help but sigh silently.  
“Let´s get out of here”, Ty continued, still whispering. “Let´s run away for the rest of the day.”  
Kit blinked his eyes open and looked at him. It was so tempting. Such a tempting offer.  
“I wish I could”, Kit said. “But there is business to attend too. Soliciants to be heard.”  
“They will be here tomorrow too”, Ty said and he wasn´t wrong.  
If Kit didn´t listen to them today, they would just come back tomorrow. Those who came from far away even got payed a residence in the city until Kit had time to listen to them. But he still didn´t like letting them wait. They were desperate. Some matters were urgent.  
“It´s just one day”, Ty said to him. “Just a few hours. You´re always working. You´re going to burn yourself up.”  
“I-“  
“Please”, Ty said.  
Kit sighed. He had never been able to say no to Ty when he said please. Not when he looked at him with those eyes.  
“Fine”, he answered reluctantly.  
Ty´s smile was worth it.  
“Angus”, Ty spoke up, “dismiss all other soliciants. The King is done for today. He will listen to them tomorrow.”  
Angus nodded. “Of course, my prince.”  
Then he allowed himself a small smile which was highly against protocol. “And if I may say this, my prince, you do look very well after the sanity of the King. Better than he does himself, at least.”  
Kit scoffed. “That is treason, Angus. I could have you hanged for this.”  
Angus didn´t seem particularly concerned. He just winked at Ty and shuffled out of the room.  
“You corrupted my most loyal servant”, Kit said baffled, as he looked after Angus.  
Ty giggled which was one of the loveliest sounds in the world. “Well, I do need somebody on my side. After all, I can´t be around you all the time.”  
“You are one of a kind, Ty Blackthorn-Herondale.”  
“Yes, and that is why you love me”, Ty said and leaned in for a kiss.  
“Yes, yes, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now a part two of this work online, which is called Ty, Prince Consort of Faerie. Feel free to check it out. I would love to hear what you thinkg


End file.
